Set Fire to the Rain
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: Legends are often begun with grains of truth. But how will a woman react when she comes face to face with proof that some tales may hold more fact than what the history books would allow? Thus, she finds the Bloody Countess has risen once more. Alucard/OC
1. The Man in Red

AN: Well….yeah….couldn't resist adding yet ANOTHER work in progress…..sigh. I'm a glutton for punishment I suppose, seeing as how I'm so dang busy and already am an incredibly unreliable author updater person writer….lady…..BUT! If this should catch interest then awesome. If not? Meh. I'll feel less guilty when I fail to update regularly. BUT I SHALL UPDATE and I SHALL NEVER ABANDON THEE MY PRETTY PRETTY STORIES! Ahem…..sugar tweak….sorry. But the glucose does not make my words any less true.

Read and hopefully enjoy my lovelies. Reviews are welcome.

I don't own Hellsing world or anything that is obviously owned by other much more successful business folk than I. I only own my little story ideas and characters and in no way make money from this or the song lyrics I like to include sometimes just as a way of giving some soundtrack. Because let's face it. Life should have a soundtrack. Music makes almost everything better.

OH! And may it be noted I don't have ANY experience or in depth knowledge of Archaology other than what I see on History Channel...so.. yeah ha. I'm taking a lot of artistic liberties with this story.

* * *

><p>Elaine sat, slumped with head in hands, as she waited for the arguing to cease. There was some sort of misunderstanding between the British authorities and her boss Richard, who is the head Archaeologist on their funtastic little expedition.<p>

With a sigh, she straitened and tried to relieve the kinked and sore muscles of her back. Elaine glanced to her friend, Gina, as the bottle blonde began to speak.

"So, Elaine, any progress?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and let them settle back onto the spectacle before the two women. "Nope. Sometime soon we'll either be arrested or sent packing, but further research today I do not foresee."

Elaine slumped back over and rested her elbows on her knees. Finding mild amusement in the lame excuses the 'suits' were giving as to why further excavation could not be done for the next few days.

She quirked her brows as Gina stood and dusted her bottom. "Where you off to?"

Her friend leaned down and plucked a leather tool bag from the ground.

"If they aren't letting us dig, then whatever; let 'em be douches. But they can't keep us from being productive on the side of the site they can't see from here."

Elaine's mouth matched the devious smirk being sported by her companion as she grabbed her own satchel and stood.

The pair quietly left the tense scene in favor of the peaceful grid they'd laid out earlier. Being careful as they clambered over rocks and debris and onto the other side of the hill.

Elaine began taking some photographs of the ruins for documentation before they began to sift and dig beneath the rubble. You never know when the smallest detail might prove significant.

As Elaine took a more clinical approach, Gina hopped over the white twine they used to mark off the grid and began to haul the large stone debris. Jumping right in feet first. That was Gina.

Snapping off another photo, Elaine then set the camera aside and began to remove and inspect her own building remnants.

There wasn't much work they could complete, since the day had been wasted with hotel arrangements and legal issues. The light was fading with the setting sun; making way for the rising moon.

She inhaled deeply, enjoying the crisp countryside air. So clean. The stillness as dusk crept across the land. So serene. Moments like this made the travel and hassle of her job fade to the back of her mind. Just her and the Earth as it whispered secrets of the past to her. Revealing discarded objects from long ago to tell the story.

Would it be a beautiful prized comb from some forgotten maiden of years gone by? Or perhaps a shattered bit of clay that once held water for a thirsting Knight?

It wasn't long until the light was too dim for the meticulous tasks at hand and both women were forced to stop.

Elaine brushed her grimy hands across her jeans. "You think we should bother setting up the lights tonight or just wait for tomorrow?" Gina shrugged and tugged the hot pink scrunchie from her curly hair.

"I dunno. We should probably head back over the hill and make sure Richy didn't pop a blood vessel though."

Elaine snorted. "Yeah, I guess so."

As they crested the hill Elaine paused at the sight below. Gina kept walking, not sensing the same heaviness in the air. Elaine's brow furrowed. Something wasn't right.

"Hm…" The yelling had ended below and it seemed new visitors had joined the party as well. _**"Quite the officious looking lot…more so even than the original government trolls…"**_

Elaine took another couple steps when suddenly her eyes widened as she felt the ground shift violently beneath her boots. As she went down she spread her arms in attempt to grab for any anchor possible and yelled out. "Gina!"

Gina turned just in time to see her friend's arms flail into oblivion as debris slid violently down.

Gina tossed her satchel and began yelling to Richard.

"Richy! Cave in! Grab the rope and first aid kit!" She sprinted back up the now unstable slope and cautiously peered down into the new hole. "Elaine! Talk to me!" Pebbles and debris trickled down onto the dirt covered form of Elaine; unmoving.

Gina called down to her again and searched for the slightest stirring of movement.

"Come on sweetie; talk to me!"

Just as Richard hastened to Gina's side, there was a sudden flurry of birds taking flight into the sky with great twittering and upset. Gina furrowed her brow. What would startle the birds so violently? She glanced to the suits that had paused halfway up the hill…also inspecting the wood line.

There was a groan from below that quickly had Gina's gaze pulled back to her friend with a gasp of relief.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Elaine, are you okay honey? Can you move?"

Elaine's body ached as she pulled her face up off the sharp shards of rubble. Her arms shaking as she shifted her weight up onto her forearms. Scratches dotted her trembling limbs and cheeks, one eye severely blackened. She coughed the dust from her lungs and winced at the shooting pain it caused her ribs and back.

"I hurt like hell but I don't think anything is broken...if anything maybe my ribs."

She slowly untwisted her hips to crouch her knees beneath her. Lifting her head to try and see where she had fallen. The voice of Richard falling to the wayside as she noticed the stone pillars and vaulted ceiling. It was too dark but she could swear there were other dilapidated shapes within this underground room. She shifted her hand to avoid a particularly jutting rock when she felt a new sharp pain.

Quickly looking down, Elaine saw an ancient ornate pair of shears. Rusted from the years it'd been hidden in this cavernous stone tomb. She could barely make out the shapes of twisting decoration upon what she assumed was the handle.

She gently took the shears in her hand and called up to her companions.

"Guys…I think we found something big…"

Her words stopped Richard's nervous rant about her safety and sent him into excavation mode. "How big are we talking?" He switched on a large flashlight and directed its light down onto Elaine; clearly illuminating the object in her hand for her and making her breath catch within her chest.

Elaine's eyes widened with disbelief as she focused immediately upon the crest still somewhat visible through the centuries of dirt and rust. Her reply was quiet with awe.

"My God….it couldn't be her…" She squinted up at them "Throw me a light Gina! Quickly! There's a-a-a giant ROOM of some sorts down here. It's too dark for me to see what's in it." Her aches and scratches and bruises disappeared from her mind. Her eyes shining with the possibility of what they had discovered with her fall.

Gina carefully tossed a second light down to Elaine eagerly. "A room? What's that you have in your hand?" Richard stood and turned to go grab a container for the artifact Elaine just found but stopped short at the sight he was met with.

Those two fellows in suits must have called some friends for whatever reason. There were now jeeps rolling in fast and stopping in billows of dust on the road. Soldiers began piling out of them in droves. His eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline; he knew they hadn't wanted them to excavate here this month for an unknown reason but this seemed to be an extreme show of force in response to their disregard.

He kept his voice low and calm as he spotted a severe looking blonde woman step from a black car. "Gina, get Elaine out of there. Things just took a turn."

Gina looked up with confusion until she spotted the small army assembling at the bottom of the hill. Her green eyes now were the ones to widen as she scrambled to drop the rope down to Elaine.

"Hun, you might wanna let me pull you up now."

Elaine was oblivious as she cast the flashlight's beam into the darkness. The space was immense as her light barely cut through the inky black. But she could see remnants of broken tables and bottles. Tools….chains…_hooks_. Her breathing increased as a smile grew on her cracked and bloodied lips. A yell from above and the echoing of a shot in the stillness of the evening broke her exhilarating moment. Her head jerked up with alarm to see Gina staring toward the trees; where the shot had originated from in the distance.

Gina's tone was stern as she looked down. "Out of the hole now Elaine."

Elaine quickly braced one foot into the rope; looping the end up and holding tightly to support her weight. Not before carefully sliding her precious find into the front of her bra. Her pockets wouldn't be big enough and placing it in her pants waistband would risk it slipping out in her climb out from the cavern.

She chunked the light up onto the ground above and tried to keep balanced as Gina began to slowly try and heft her out. These efforts proved ineffective and nearly had Gina sliding in to join Elaine. With a frustrated huff, Gina blew soothingly onto her rope burned hands.

"Gah! What do you eat? I can't pull you up on my own Elaine. Is there any way you could get purchase on the wall to help with some of the weight?"

Elaine squinted; the wall was too far from the opening. "Wish I could doll. But that's a no go." She placed a hand to her still aching head. "You're gonna have to get some help if I'm going to get out of here."

Gina looked down at Elaine incredulously. "Honey that shot wasn't some hunter out getting some supper;" She looked up uneasily before glancing back down. "This place is crawling with soldiers and I'm willing to bet whatever was being shot at out there isn't out for an innocent evening stroll."

Elaine was just about to ask for more information on what was happening when suddenly a woman in a sharply pressed suit peered imperiously down at Elaine with piercing blue eyes. Cigar smoke wafted around her as she held it elegantly in one hand. The woman simply looked upon her for a moment before disappearing once more, her voice drifting down to Elaine coolly.

"I will have my men assist you in retrieving your worker, Mr. Allen. Then they will escort you and your group to the outside perimeter where there are paramedics on standby."

Richard's voice soon followed but quickly diminished in volume as Elaine assumed the two began walking away.

"Thank you Sir Hellsing-"

Elaine soon felt the rope's slack tighten and she slowly began to inch off the ground. She focused intently on her grip of the rope end; she couldn't afford to let the loop slip free and send her plummeting back to the harsh ground below.

Elaine kept her eye on the crumbling edge of stone and dirt, waiting for it to come within reach the higher she went into the air. Eventually she was able to reach up and grasp desperately at the edge of the opening. Her fingers clawing and digging as she scrambled for leverage. Gina was quick to hook a secure hold to her right armpit as gloved hands of a helmeted soldier grabbed her left.

At last, she was finally above ground once more. Still braced shakily on all fours she craned her head to look over her shoulder and gaze at the ominous hole leading into the earth…leading to the chamber where unimaginable horrors once took place…Elaine was almost certain of it.

She placed a hand against her chest above the shears. Feeling their gritty texture press into her flesh exactly where she'd left them. A small smile peeked along the corners of her mouth as her heart skipped a beat. These shears and the crest she'd surely reveal beneath the grime would prove her gut feeling that she'd just fell upon one of Countess Elizabeth Bathory's hidden collection chambers.

Gina went to wrap an arm around her to help get her to her feet but paused at the feel of a strange object under Elaine's shirt front. Elaine gently clasped her friend's hand as it reached to investigate and gave a slight shake of the head and quiet whisper. "Not here in the open Gina."

Gina was puzzled but humored her friend, nonetheless.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Alucard straitened to his full height; silhouetted by the sliver of the moon in the sky as he reloaded his Casull. Licking his lips of the last vestige of blood, he let out a grunt of dissatisfaction. The pathetic pile of ashes at his feet had hardly proven an annoyance, much less a challenge. The punk was useless. His blood held no information other than that the lump had been sent out to scout a location a few miles south from there. Ruins of some old building. He had received his orders blindly from another young vampire who likely knew as little as this sack of shit.

Alucard holstered the Casull and opened his mental link with Seras.

_**"Police Girl, eliminate your target and return to the caravan."**_

He heard her confirmation and began to casually saunter into the trees. Blending with the shadows and the dark depths of the night. He was heading south toward the ruins and his Master. Taking his time. Enjoying the night and dispatching the odd ghoul here and there under the control of Police Girl's opponent.

This had been a complete bore and waste of time.

"Hn…" he paused and stared up at the waxing sliver of moon. Inhaling deeply as the wind blew past him. Carrying the scent of the world to him that lay ahead. Disturbed dirt….gun oil…cigar smoke…drying blood? His eyes slit with intrigue. It was too faint to determine much about the individual. Too far away still and the wounds minor so that they did not release enough blood to properly scent.

He gave a deep chuckle. His evening might be salvaged yet.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

The medic was dabbing her stinging lip and gashes on her face with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol. She sucked air in through clenched teeth at the burn while Richard and Gina stood nearby hovering over the shears Elaine had brought out into the world.

Once the medic moved onto sanitizing the cuts on her arms and hands Elaine turned her head to address them.

"I swear to you, there's a cornucopia of artifacts down there. From what I could tell the majority of them have got to be in near perfect condition. Sheltered from erosion there underground all these years." She hissed as the gash on her palm was cleaned. Glancing down at it in slight annoyance.

"There were some tables and slabs that were damaged from chunks of ceiling falling, naturally, but still. The cavern is enormous down there; the light could barely penetrate its depths. It's a historical gold mine down there!" Her voice had been rising gradually with her excitement. The medic had to mildly scold her to sit still and not gesture so with her hands while he tried to clean them.

Elaine ducked her head slightly and gave a quiet and slightly embarrassed apology before continuing her conversation with her friends.

"We've _got_ to get clearance to go back down there Richy. If not, I'll ninja my way down there if I have to."

The medic chuckled as he idly listened in on the conversation, but Richard didn't laugh. He leveled his blue eyes on her with brevity knowing Elaine was completely serious.

"Just cool down a bit Elaine. There's a certain way we must handle this situation. Leave it to me. I swear I will find a way to get you back down there to sift around to your heart's content. You only need be patient with me." He looked back down to the shears Gina was now holding closely to her face for inspection. "If you've truly found what I think you have, we'll have so much grant money we'd never know what to do with it."

Just then Elaine noticed the professional platinum blonde from earlier enter the medical tent. She was closely followed by an extremely tall, extremely menacing, extremely red clothed man with orange sunglasses. Elaine's mouth drew down at the corners as an unsettled feeling invaded her gut.

Richard stepped forward quickly to great the woman, Sir Hellsing; thanking her for the assistance of her men and medical aid. Elaine was trying to pay attention to the interaction when she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck begin to lift and prick. She glanced to find the tall crimson form staring at her from over the frames of his glasses, his face half hidden by the large fedora and an eerie smile stretching across his features. More disturbing still was the intensity with which his eyes bore into her; almost glowing crimson. But that couldn't be. No one could possibly have red eyes…a trick of her mind. She must have struck her head harder than she'd realized. Or perhaps her black eye was already swelling and distorting her perception.

Elaine looked down at the gash being tended on her knee. Anything to break the invasive gaze.

The medic stepped away briefly and returned with a syringe. "Okay Miss. Since you said you sliced your hand on the rusty metal I would like to administer a tetanus shot just as a precaution since it most likely has been contaminated with dust and other particulates as it sat under there all these years. Other than that you should be fine. Keep a wary eye for any nausea or unusual fatigue, in case you should happen to have sustained a concussion with your fall. An ice pack with some ibuprofen will also help with the swelling on your eye."

Elaine nodded and watched him deftly insert the needle into her arm; thanking him quietly.

He just smiled at her as he capped the syringe and discarded it into the hazardous bin. "No problem Miss. Take care to keep your scratches clean." With a nod he discreetly made his exit, knowing the Director of Hellsing would require privacy as she conducted this impromptu field meeting.

Integra listened to Dr. Allen's description of the night's events for himself and his crew and felt interest stirring at his words. She reached within her suit pocket and withdrew her silver cigar case.

"I would like to see this artifact, Doctor, and hear in more detail concerning what was within the covered room." She cast a cursory glance Elaine's direction as she lit her cigar and exhaled the smoke regally.

Taking that as her cue, Elaine gingerly got down from the infirmary table and walked over to stand before the intimidating Sir Hellsing.

Richard presented the shears carefully to Integra while Elaine cleared her throat a bit nervously.

"I'm not exactly sure how large the space is, but I can safely assume it is quite large based on the dimensions of the pillars I could see and the height of what I believe was the ceiling. It was quite dark as night had already fallen; which also made it more difficult to see. From what little I could tell, there were definitely larger structures further in…and various chains and hooks scattered on the floor." Elaine shuffled a bit, still feeling the eyes of the silent daunting figure upon her.

"I was picking myself up from the fall when my hand accidentally came into contact with these shears. You can just make out, beneath the rust and grime that not only is it ornately engraved but it also bears a distinctive crest." Elaine paused and glanced to her mentor before continuing with a deep breath.

"I truly believe that once we clean the artifact we will undoubtedly find the unique crest of none other than Countess Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed."

Integra looked up sharply at Elaine causing her to put her hands up pleadingly and hurriedly continue. "Now, I know it sounds insane but hear me out ma'am. All historical records point to her having been imprisoned within her castle in 1610 until her death in 1614. _But,_ there were a few unreliable reports and rumors leading an extremely small number of scholars to theorize that…maybe she didn't exactly die at the age of 54. The official record says she was found in her room…but why were none of her possessions ever liquidated or passed down?" Elaine took a quick breath and barreled onward, trying to get as much out as possible before being interrupted.

"I'm one of the _very_ few, who believe she was smuggled from the confines of her prison and ran elsewhere to carry out the final years of her life. _If _this is really one of her unaccounted for possessions, we can pinpoint its age and last date of use. Even begin to track down its origins and how it came to be here in Great Britain. But we _need_ to see what else is down there. We can even test for the presence of ancient blood residue…investigate why exactly she would need ceremonial shears…why she would need hooks and chains hidden in the basement of what was last recorded to be an old chapel…."

Integra raised her cigar wielding hand, signaling for the rambling woman to stop. She stared down at the shears held in her other hand. It was common legend. The myth of the Blood Countess…almost as popular a myth as that of Dracula….

"What are you expecting to find? Even if you should happen to connect any artifacts found to the Countess Bathory, what is it you plan to prove? That she was a blood thirsty vampire preying upon young girls for eternal youth?"

Integra stared intently into the other woman's brown eyes. Gauging every detail of reaction. Trying to decipher how much this woman presumed to know.

Elaine gave a wry laugh at the accusation. "And what next? Prove Vlad the Impaler was also an undead immortal and father of all vampires? Sir Hellsing, you misunderstand me entirely. I'm not out chasing theories quite as farfetched as those. Do I believe the Countess really was snatching up young women from their families? Yes. Do I believe she truly was collecting their blood to ingest and bathe in? Yes. I honestly think she believed it would grant her their youth…but I don't believe that made her a literal Nosferatu as the legends dictate."

Integra gave a self satisfied smile. Extending her hand out, she offered the shears to this determined brunette.

"Very well Miss…"

"Townsend. Elaine Townsend." Elaine carefully took the shears.

Integra inhaled from her cigar once more and held it between her teeth.

"Very well Miss Townsend…I will authorize and fund an excavation into the chamber discovered this evening. Any and all objects found will become exclusive property of my household. My family has an extensive history concerning objects of lore." Integra saw the recognition flash in Elaine's eyes as the brunette made the connection between the Hellsing surname and the bloody legends discussed moments before.

A smile graced Elaine's face at the fierce blonde's words. Richard was stepping forward to argue the point on how such historically significant findings would best be placed in museums when Elaine interrupted.

"Of course Sir Hellsing. I only ask that we be able to publicly announce our findings and provide the validation necessary to support any subsequent claims that might be made. This is a find of a lifetime and could very well rewrite the history books and the very legends themselves. This should be shared with the world."

The red gargoyle behind Sir Hellsing spoke up in a dark and smug voice; eyes narrowed calculatingly. "Hm. Come now, what of the money and fame? You cannot tell me that does not influence your actions."

Elaine looked up into those eerie eyes as Sir Hellsing's eye twitched slightly, unnoticed by everyone.

"Money to fund future excavation is always nice. The notoriety would certainly open more doorways and dig site permits. But my main interest is the knowledge uncovered. The story that can either corroborate or evolve what is already believed to be known about our history. The truth behind what is or is not legend."

The ominous figure chuckled darkly. "Oh how quaint; the little historian ever digging into the realm of romanticism."

"That is enough Alucard." Integra's voice was sharp and commanding while Alucard's sardonic quip had Elaine's jaw clenching. A cool glance from Sir Hellsing had the angry retort dying on Elaine's tongue as well.

"Dr. Allen, how soon will you be able to properly clean and authenticate this artifact. I would rather not invest upon a well executed replica."

Richard distractedly rubbed at the slight 5 o'clock stubble dotting his chin. "I have a few old colleagues at a museum in London. I would need to contact them and see if there is any possibility of letting us use their facilities and equipment on such short notice. But-"

Integra snubbed out her cigar with her boot and finished his sentence knowingly. "But that could take weeks and source funding is limited." She smirked and looked from behind her glinting lenses. A middle aged man with brown hair and a crisp butler's uniform entered the tent.

"William, my butler, will make note of your hotel arrangements and schedule a meeting for us tomorrow at my estate. We will discuss the particulars of this endeavor and the matter of research space."

She smoothly produced another cigar from her case and snipped the ends before lighting it with a deep exhale of smoke. "Now, if you will excuse me. There is other business I must attend to. Good evening." With that she turned and strode purposefully from the tent; not bothering to wait for parting formalities.

Elaine watched the officious woman leave and noticed the man in red, Alucard, stood looking each of her colleagues over with dark interest. His eyes slowly shifted onto her form once more. She swallowed thickly as his lips twisted up into another disturbing grin and he inclined his head to her with mocking civility just as he followed his employer out of the tent.

Elaine sighed, feeling the incredibly heavy atmosphere evaporate with the strange man's absence. His presence…his energy…his aura? Whatever it was. It seemed to demand attention and fill every available space within the confines of the tent. She looked down to the shears, still being cradled in her sore hands; the sight of them and the promise they held banished all misgivings or thoughts concerning the man with his disturbing airs and extravagant hat.

She ran her thumb carefully over the edges of the seal and her heart rate increased slightly. Adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins once more as her imagination produced images of what she might find when she ventured once more into that dark forgotten chamber under the ground.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Integra stood by her black car; watching closely as the last of the soldiers loaded into jeeps and returned to base. William, Walter's replacement after the Millennium debacle, approached her and read from the neat notations he'd made on a pocket notepad.

"Sir Integra, I have scheduled a luncheon with Dr. Allen and his two associates for tomorrow at noon. A driver will be sent for them at their hotel."

She exhaled smoke from her nose from the smoldering cigar held between her lips. "I want a file on each of them upon my desk before the evening meal..."

William placed the notepad neatly within a hidden breast pocket inside his coat.

"I have already taken the liberty of ordering the compilation of their files for you Lady Integra. I expect you should have them within the next hour or two."

Integra sat watching as the trio exited the medical tent and walked toward their rented vehicle. The blonde was speaking animatedly with her hands to the scholarly gentleman while the third just trailed them quietly in thought.

"Alucard…tell me your impression of the situation. I doubt it was any coincidence we had rogue vampires and their ghouls traveling into this specific area."

The dracul stepped from the shadows of a nearby tree and grinned at her. "No. My master. They were most definitely headed this way. Worker ants scurrying out to complete an order from their queen."

Integra slid her gaze over to her dark servant. "So that woman _did_ stumble across Bathory's hidden possessions?"

Alucard's ruby gaze, in turn, slid to watch the brunette in question climb into a blue SUV. "Perhaps." His eyes filled with mirth when he turned to find Integra's eye twitch with slight impatience at his vague response.

"I'm in no mood Alucard…" She bit in a warning tone.

He sighed. "Oh master. You must find more _enjoyment_ in life." He now watched the SUV begin to drive away before giving the opinion he knew his master was seeking. "My memories are muddied now. But I seem to recall the Bloody Countess being in this area at some point through the centuries. The shears seemed legitimate but further testing and excavation wouldn't hurt in validating your new collection."

Integra flicked the ash from her cigar tip and gazed up at the sky in thought for a moment before turning toward her own vehicle. William opening the door immediately.

"Return to headquarters Alucard. Seras as well. Do _not_ dawdle."

Alucard placed a hand to his breast and bowed at the waist, a smirk gracing his lips once more. "As you wish. My master."

* * *

><p>And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder:<br>One of the four beasts saying: "Come and see." And I saw.  
>And behold, a white horse.<p>

There's a man goin' 'round takin' names.  
>An' he decides who to free and who to blame.<br>Everybody won't be treated all the same.  
>There'll be a golden ladder reaching down.<br>When the man comes around.

The hairs on your arm will stand up.  
>At the terror in each sip and in each sup.<br>For you partake of that last offered cup,  
>Or disappear into the potter's ground.<br>When the man comes around.

Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers.  
>One hundred million angels singin'.<br>Multitudes are marching to the big kettle drum.  
>Voices callin', voices cryin'.<br>Some are born an' some are dyin'.  
>It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come.<p>

And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree.  
>The virgins are all trimming their wicks.<br>The whirlwind is in the thorn tree.  
>It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks.<p>

Till Armageddon, no Shalam, no Shalom.  
>Then the father hen will call his chickens home.<br>The wise men will bow down before the throne.  
>And at his feet they'll cast their golden crown.<br>When the man comes around.

Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still.  
>Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still.<br>Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still.  
>Listen to the words long written down,<br>When the man comes around.

Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers.  
>One hundred million angels singin'.<br>Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettle drum.  
>Voices callin', voices cryin'.<br>Some are born an' some are dyin'.  
>It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come.<p>

And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree.  
>The virgins are all trimming their wicks.<br>The whirlwind is in the thorn tree.  
>It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks.<br>In measured hundredweight and penny pound.  
>When the man comes around.<p>

And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts,  
>And I looked and behold: a pale horse.<br>And his name, that sat on him, was Death.  
>And Hell followed with him.<p>

-Johnny Cash- "The Man Comes Around"


	2. Bogeymen Exist

Elaine's eyes painfully creaked open and focused blearily on the hotel night stand. The digital clock there was rudely blaring that it was now time to get up and prepare for the business luncheon with Sir Hellsing. Snaking her hand from within her cocoon of blankets, she reached out and shut the offending device off with a groan. Elaine's body ached from her head down to her ankles; she even wiggled her toes to test the old cliché. "Nope." She grunted to herself as she forced her body to heft itself to be seated at the edge of her bed. "My toes are fine. Ah God…my poor aching body…"

She cradled her aching head into her good hand, letting the sore injured one dangle upon her knee. "I'm shocked my eye hasn't swollen shut by now." Elaine gave a heavy sigh as she turned and retrieved the now warm ice pack from the tangle of sheets on her bed. With another mighty groan she stood and shuffled to her tiny hotel bathroom to empty the now melted ice down the sink. Checking the little miniature fridge she was pleased to find some still solid cubes within the bucket. "Great. I was hoping I wouldn't have to make another trip down the hall to that stupid ice machine. Now I just need to pray the rest of my day goes as well."

Elaine refilled the pack and pressed it with a moan to her eye. "Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus for ice." The phone on the night stand rang and she picked up to find Gina's perky voice on the other end.

"Yes Gina, I'm up….no I still have ice…yes I'm getting ready now…./sigh/ yes I showered last night would you also like to know if I'm on my period or not? Enough with the questions dear, it will take me a bit longer to get ready…yes I know…alright I will let you know if I need help…yes I promise…K…bacon sounds lovely. Thank you Gina." She hung up with her well meaning friend and slumped over the night stand for a minute. She felt so damn tired still and as if cement were tied to her limbs. With a deep breath she made her legs move her to her luggage and clumsily tried to find her dress clothes. She could at least look professional for this meeting, regardless of how her body screamed at her for every minute movement.

Her black slacks were easy to find, as well as a simple burgundy button up blouse. No matter how she sifted and dug, she couldn't find her only pair of dress shoes…neither of her two large suitcases had the trusty go-to black pair of loafers hidden within and she was tempted to face-palm herself.

"Of course I'd forget my one pair of dress shoes…" Elaine cast a critical eye over her scuffed cowboy boots, her frayed up tennis shoes and equally well used pair of black converse….though all three options were comfortable they wouldn't exactly do well for a formal meeting.

Grabbing her room key card she slipped on her boots since she had also not packed any slippers or flip-flops, and morosely went to knock on Gina's door just across the hall. Not caring that she was still only wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top with purple and grey striped sleep pants sloppily pooled at the tops of her boots.

Gina opened the door and quirked a brow. "Hun, I hope you were planning on wearing something a bit more put together…or at _least_ springing for a bra." Elaine rolled her eyes and pushed her way inside Gina's room.

"Oh shut it. I realized that I'd forgotten my business shoes and knew that you probably had a spare pair hidden somewhere in your army of luggage." Elaine winced as Gina let loose a squeal of glee.

"Ooooo! I've got just the pair. And this skirt that's _to die_ _for_!"

Elaine quickly grasped her friend's shoulders. "No. Gina. Just the shoes; I've already got my slacks and top picked out. Besides, we may share shoe size but our clothing size is a completely other matter."

Gina huffed indignantly. "Yes I _know_. But this skirt has laces on the side so it would fit you too. And I think you'd look so gorgeous in it." At her friend's pained expression, Gina rolled her eyes and went to her shoe bag. "_Fine_. No skirt…for now. But I swear I will get you into one. Mark my words Elaine." Unzipping the hot pink suitcase they were met with a brimming pile of neatly organized shoes.

Elaine sat weakly on the edge of her friend's bed and waited patiently for the undoubtedly many options to be presented. It didn't take long for three pairs to be shoved down at her feet. And Elaine cringed. "Are there not any in there with lower heels?"

Gina sat sprawled on the floor next to the shoes. "Those are actually my lowest pairs that would go with your black slacks luv. Sorry."

Elaine sighed and eyed the three pairs of black heels. Open toed sandal looking pair was a no. Sparkle covered boot hybrid looking thing was a no. Leaving a surprisingly classy and simple black pair with red soles.

"Ugh…I guess I'll try on those there. They look the most professional and normal…as long as I don't break my neck trying to walk in them."

Gina smirked; having deliberately chose the other inappropriate options just to micromanage her friend's wardrobe choice. What kind of friend would Gina be if she let darling Elaine walk into the luncheon looking unfashionable? And there was _no_ proof whatsoever that Gina had been the one to perhaps make sure Elaine's ugly pair of loafers had been left in America before making this journey. No proof at all.

"Don't look so sour Elaine. It's not that big of a heel. 4 inches isn't that bad, you'll be fine hunny bunny." She laughed at Elaine's pensive frown.

"4 inches…right… why not just make it 6, two inches aren't that big a difference." She saw the eager glint in Gina's eye and quickly followed up the sarcastic remark. "I'm kidding Gina, don't you dare pull out your red fuck-me heels." She chuckled at Gina's resulting pout.

"Make fun of them all you want but I'm telling you, wear those things and there's no way you won't get laid." Gina stood and helped her laughing friend stand.

"Oh yeah, cause I really wanna get a booty call at this meeting today."

Gina smirked deviously. "You never know, that butler could secretly be a sex god waiting to pass his knowledge onto a worthy recipient." They both burst into laughter as Gina subtly helped Elaine to the door; knowing that Elaine had to be extremely sore and in quite a bit of pain after what happened yesterday.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

A few hours later and a seemingly endless car ride into the English countryside found them passing through the massive wrought iron gates of the Hellsing estate. Elaine felt her palms begin to sweat and clam up. Her leg commenced jiggling with nervous energy. Would their presentation be enough? What if she didn't have enough information stored in Richard's leather suitcase to convince Sir Hellsing to fund them? What if she fell flat on her face in these stupid shoes right in front of them? Just because she hadn't had much trouble walking in them so far today didn't mean it wasn't going to happen.

An elbow shoved into her side a bit roughly, bringing Elaine from her thoughts and turning to the smiling face of Gina.

"Relax Elaine. You've got nothing to worry about except for being yourself. Everything will go great. I've got a good feeling about it. Even if you didn't cover your black eye." Her last sentence was a little miffed, as Gina had argued with Elaine for a good twenty minutes trying to convince her to cover it with concealer and foundation. "At least you sprang for eyeliner and mascara. Lip-gloss would have been nice too."

Elaine forced a smile and playfully shoved her friend's shoulder; she knew Gina only wanted her to look her best and didn't genuinely mean anything by the beauty suggestions. The vehicle soon came to a stop in front of the manor's main steps and the door was opened by a steward outside. Elaine was the first to hesitantly step from the vehicle and look up at the grand architecture; her eyes slowly drifting down to notice the butler from the day before waiting patiently for them at the large double doors of the entrance. After they carefully traversed the numerous stone steps, he greeted them cordially and led them inside to the main foyer.

"Welcome to the Hellsing estate, Sir Integra shall be with you shortly."

Elaine couldn't help but stare at the decadent furnishings and structural design.

"Those vases look to be quite priceless. Romanian circa 1400?" The kindly servant smiled at her as the cool voice of his benefactor addressed her from the top of the grand staircase.

"You have quite the eye Miss Townsend. Those particular pieces have been in my family's possession for over a century." Sir Hellsing gave a smirk as she confidently descended the stairs to floor level. "There will be more time for that later though. William, see to it that tea is brought to the veranda. I'm sure our guests would like to enjoy the mild summer air overlooking the garden." She turned and began walking away with the unspoken command that Elaine and her small group should follow.

William bowed slightly at the waist. "Very good m'lady. I shall see to it at once."

Elaine's eyes remained glued to the twin vases a moment longer before hastily catching up to her friends and host. Questions concerning the two pieces of art burning in her mind, but the time was simply not right to inquire further. _**"Damn my curiosity."**_ She paused mid-step when she distinctly heard a dark chuckle immediately following her thought. With furrowed brow she looked but could see no one that would have been able to laugh, knowing that she did not see any of the group ahead of her do so. _**"And they would have had no reason to laugh at my own thought..."**_ A chill ran up her spine as the air around her seemed to thicken; Elaine slowly continued walking the few steps to the open French doors that led onto the large stone balcony. She tried her best to shake the feeling and write off the event as a figment of her weakened state. If only she had turned right then, she would have seen a menacing figure clad in red ripple forth from the shadows and grin broadly.

It wasn't long before William served tea with their light lunch consisting of salad and herb poached salmon. The conversation was slightly forced small talk until the meal had neared its end and Sir Integra steered things into deeper waters.

"Let us focus upon the issue at hand. I will not mince words and do not desire to suffer needless prattle from you. What equipment would be needed to analyze the shears found and how long would such testing take before any confirmation is reached?"

Elaine was taking a sip from a glass of ice water and nearly choked at Integra's brusque tone. _**"When she means business she really means business…"**_ Carefully she set the glass upon the table and met the woman's cool blue eyes as Richard spluttered about the presentation they had prepared. Integra's gaze never left Elaine's.

"That won't be necessary Dr. Allen. I have already decided I wish to fund this expedition and provide any aid needed right down to buildings, equipment, and lodgings. That does not, however, provide me with knowledge concerning what is required to authenticate these shears before any further excavation is done to the decrepit chapel's hidden cellar."

Integra's eyes finally broke away from Elaine's to rest on Richard. This gave Elaine the distinct feeling that some personal decision had been reached concerning a matter beyond the current topic. Elaine didn't have to wait long before this hidden subject was revealed.

Integra retrieved a cigar and lit it calmly once Dr. Allen had finished speaking his profound thanks. She hadn't honestly been listening very closely. Too preoccupied by the mental communications with her servant; debating how much of the truth to disclose to these so called people of knowledge. Alucard was certainly intrigued by the prospect of new entertainment that could potentially be provided by these poor souls…Integra weighed the decision in her mind. The last battle with Millennium had only been four years ago…a mere three years since her name had been cleared and released from Her Majesty's prison… The fiasco is still so fresh upon the world's mind and media relations is working globally, to this day, in putting out fires of suspicion on the events of that night in the streets of London. Not every person in the populace was willing to simply swallow the story of a radical Neo-Nazi group unleashing biological warfare at such a large scale. The few that survived knowing what they saw for themselves was more than diseased humans infected with a virus…knowing there was something darker…something more. It was a public relations nightmare and the Hellsing organization was still in very real danger of being revealed.

Integra exhaled a steady stream of smoke. If those vampires Alucard and Seras silenced the night before _were_ originally directed to retrieve something from that sublevel room, then that meant whoever sent them was not likely to simply direct their attention elsewhere. Not while these humans sifted through the ruins. Having these individuals remain ignorant and outside of Hellsing's perimeter of security could prove disastrous.

"There are certain conditions that you should be aware of before accepting what I offer Dr. Allen…dangers lurk within this mystery Miss Townsend has unearthed. Dangers you can't possibly imagine." Integra reclined further into her chair and watched all three of them closely. "I am the leader of a covert organization whose sole purpose is to defeat unholy creatures in defense of the church and crown. We are the Hellsing organization; if you should pursue this particular project it is highly probable you will be faced with undead creatures bent on retrieving the very same artifacts you hope to find. With this danger, it would be required that all research and testing be done here as well as have you reside within these walls."

Elaine's eyes widened slightly. Her mind jumping to Sir Integra's question the night before and the strange glint that had been in her eye when asking if Elaine believed Bathory was of the undead….

Gina gave a nervous laugh. "You want us to believe that there are monsters that go bump in the night? Bogeymen?"

Sir Integra smirked. "That is it precisely. I'm sure you all saw the news from a few years ago concerning the catastrophe that took place in London."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "Yes. People were driven mad with an aggressive virus and then organized against the city's inhabitants by a radical Neo-Nazi regime."

Integra's blue eyes filled with a sick sense of amusement. "Is that so? Truly?"

Elaine spoke up quietly in fear of what the answer might be to her next question. "They weren't human anymore…were they?"

Integra looked to the brunette. "No. They were ghouls. Deflowered mortals bitten by a vampire and completely under its control. The Millennium battalion was a top-secret elite portion of Hitler's army that had managed to go into hiding at the end of the Second World War. Over the years it slowly strengthened itself for retaliation. Their goal was to begin a third global war simply for the sake of bloodshed and combat."

Elaine looked closely but couldn't see any trace of deception in Integra's features. "Vampires?...Forgive me for being skeptical…but how am I supposed to believe that an army of vampires, or ghouls, or whatever you called them, attacked the city of London. Yet is the first I've ever heard of such a suggestion? I'm sorry. But I also find it hard to believe that a woman of your intellect is one of those people who would buy into the legends of nosfaratu. Especially considering your family's prestigious and legendary name."

Gina and Richard both sat a bit stunned; trying to wrap their minds around the situation and allowing Elaine to take the lead, as it was her discovery on site that led to this situation. In a way making this her expedition rather than theirs.

Integra ashes her cigar in a crystal tray and then leans forward to sip from her tea. A small smile on the corner of her lips at Elaine's doubt. "Alucard. Reveal yourself and provide this academic her proof."

Elaine jumped slightly when she again heard the deep chuckle from earlier followed by a deep disembodied voice.

"Yes, Sir Integra."

Her eyes widened when there behind Sir Hellsing's chair, the man in red materialized from the very floor. As if he'd passed through it like water. She was frozen as the red eyes immediately began to bore into her own through those yellow glass lenses and sharp fangs were prominently showcased in his broad toothy smile. She felt Gina reach and grip her hand tightly in fright.

Richard's voice came out strained. "I-I thought vampires could not venture into the daylight."

Integra gestured generally in her monster's direction. "If they feed fairly regularly a vampire will usually have the strength to withstand the sun's rays. Though, they are much weaker when doing so. It would take a newborn fledgling quite some time to be able to do so as my servant Alucard does."

Elaine managed to find her voice and kept it as firm as she could. "I still do not see definitive proof. An impressive optical illusion so that he could suddenly appear behind you, and prosthetic fangs placed upon his eyeteeth, do not a true vampire make."

She became rigid when there was an unexpected voice in her left ear; the breath surprisingly warm as it ghosted across the shell of her ear.

"I could certainly have a little taste, my dear, if you yet doubt my origins." The voice was a deep purr of amusement as the incredibly tall form moved within her eye line. Allowing her a closer view of his visage. When her eyes met his once more that chill again tap danced across her spine. Such red burning eyes; not only for their color but for their unwavering scrutiny. Unsettling in the way they made her feel as if he was slowly unraveling the secrets of her inner most mind.

Elaine nervously cleared her throat. _**"Keep your head. Be logical."**_ Her face paled and gripped Gina's hand in a death hold when a foreign voice decided to answer her inner mantra.

_**"**__**Hm…and do let me know how well that course of action unfolds for you."**_

The maniacal grin and smug look in his eye told her it could be none other than him invading her thoughts. Her lungs felt frozen as she breathed out a single word of disbelief. "Impossible…."

Integra snubbed out her cigar into the ash tray. "It is very real Miss Townsend. Alucard has been in my family's control since my ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing first captured him. His former fledgling, Seras Victoria, is also under my employ. As such, they have been ordered not to bring any harm to you or your companions. The rogue pair that had been sniffing around those ruins is another matter entirely."

Elaine looked from Integra to the towering figure and back again. Her brow broke out into a cold and sweat as she heard her blood rushing past her own ears. Her head began to pound as if a tiny drummer was inside. She felt stifled despite being out in the open air and so tugged her hand from Gina's. _**"I'm overheating. I need to think. I need to slow my thoughts. Calm. Deep breaths."**_

The red terror again began grinning darkly and stalked toward her a step. Darkness appeared to be around him as if he were starting to suck the very light from the scene. The pit of her stomach began to twist and roil with a cold dread and impulsively grasped the butter-knife on the table in front of her tightly. Elaine immediately clinched her jaw and tried to steal herself; realizing a flimsy butter-knife was not likely to prove as much defense against this person. Undead or not.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Alucard watched their reactions as he began to close in on them with shadows. Deliberately testing their instinctive responses…and intrigued at what he found.

The man…Richard…he stiffened and became poised to stand…perhaps to defend the two young women. The bottle blonde became petrified even further; but hidden deep down was a sense of fascination. _**"Ha. That could prove most interesting."**_ And then there was the woman with the skin bruised darkly around one brown eye. She'd broken into a cold sweat and paled considerably. Her hand shook slightly but darted out to fist around the silver knife. His grin broadened when he saw the self deprecating look traverse her face briefly at the futility of the gesture. _**"So rigid. So stiff. But she appears to be the most determined of the group."**_ He leaned down close; within inches of Elaine's face and impertinently braced himself on the arms of her chair. Trapping the woman and mildly surprised his master was letting him toy with these individuals so thoroughly.

"And what do you plan to do with that little utensil, child?"

She swallowed thickly; he could see the wheels turning behind her eyes and was tempted to read her thoughts, but decided to leave it a surprise. He looked over the rim of his sunglasses and stared intensely for her next response. Not concerned in the least that one of the other two would dare make a move. At this point it was clear _she_ would be the only one to take action against his threatening aura.

His eyes widened slightly with mild surprise as the sound of silver searing against his skin reached his ears, along with the resulting sting. Alucard straitened to his full height with a roar of laughter at the audacity of this woman and the priceless reaction on her face at seeing his arm's flesh sizzle upon impact with the silver.

"Oh how _delightful_. May we keep them, my master? Please, let's do."

Elaine bolted from her seat, the chair knocking over with her force as she attempted to distance herself from this…this _creature_. Gina's scream was shrill as she shrank as close to Richard as possible. Integra's voice was slightly amused while the monster pulled the small annoyance of the butter knife from his arm.

"Now that you have seen the silver's reaction with Alucard's undead flesh, do you believe my claims? You cannot say the knife was treated in some way as you had just used it during lunch."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Elaine leaned heavily against the stone banister behind her, feeling so shocked. Eyeing the _thing_ before her warily. Surprised at herself for actually going through with the crazed thought. "I…I need a moment to think…this…this is impossible. And yet I just watched your skin sear as if I placed a heated poker to you….the oppressive shadows…"

Her voice had trailed of as she spoke mostly to herself. Focusing upon her borrowed shoes in attempts to somehow focus her mind as well. Blocking out the trembling, hyperventilating form of Gina. Blocking out the pale frozen statue that Richard had become. Blocking out the knowing relaxed form of Sir Integra. And most of all, trying her damnedest to block out the dark beast she'd just stabbed with a dull silver eating utensil.

An intense wave of nausea hit her; her injuries taking affect in combination with the way this situation was sapping her energy and composure. Integra's voice was slightly scolding.

"Do sit down, Miss Townsend. I will not have you injuring yourself needlessly. Alucard, give them space to breath."

Elaine righted her chair weakly and slumped into it once more once _he'd_ retreated. She was no longer concerned with etiquette or decorum when in the presence of her host. The ice of her water glass audibly quaked as she brought it to her dry lips. She took large gulps of the cooling liquid before she held the cold glass to her throbbing eye.

"What…_How_ would this situation work exactly, should I still want to pursue the site exploration?"

Gina whimpered and Richard finally unfroze at her words. His voice a none too subtle hiss. "Are you _crazy?_ You still want to go after that decrepit chamber? Elaine! These creatures are _real_ and they are _dangerous_! You just _stabbed_ the one that's supposedly in charge of protecting you from the _others_ out there that also want that crumbled building's remains!"

Elaine set the drink down upon the table with a slight clunk. It seemed all sense of professional decorum had gone out the window at this point. She turned a tired gaze to her friends.

"Yes, I do still want to see what's down there. And stabbing our host's …servant… was probably not the best decision, but how else were we to…to even entertain the notion that vampires are supposedly real beings…and not just an incredibly intimidating man dressed strangely using body language with illusionist's tricks to make us ill at ease." Elaine took a deep breath and pressed a still shaky hand to her forehead.

"Despite the threat of other vampires. I feel we have a rare opportunity here. _I_ have a rare opportunity. If he is a true nosfaratu. Then what if there's something in that chamber that might indicate the same of Countess Bathory? What if those farfetched tales weren't just legends?"

Gina shook her head and spoke quietly. "But Elaine. Even if that's the case. No scholarly institute on the planet will accept any of the proof you may find to support that. It would be struck from public record just as it was centuries ago. It will just become another legend."

Richard nodded his head; trying desperately to talk Elaine out of this mess while keeping a close watch on the evil creature now standing behind its master. "Elaine, you'd work yourself like a slave and find no recognition or acclaim at the end of it. You may even get yourself killed…"

Elaine bowed her head dejectedly. Knowing her friends were right and that she'd be better off just walking away and trying to forget she'd ever come across those shears. What was there to gain for anyone? The Hellsing family would acquire even more priceless artifacts….but they were artifacts that no one else could truly appreciate in any museum or university. Artifacts that told a story rejected by historians and scholars. A story few were privileged to know…she gave a deep sigh. _**"Damn my curiosity."**_

"I don't know if…if it's vanity or pride or just stupidity." She looked up sadly to her friends. "I know, though, that I can't just walk away from finding out what's down there. From finding out what the records have already left out. Finding out the truth about how much historical fact and legend really does blend here." She reached out and took hold of Gina's hand.

"And I'd understand if you guys didn't want to stick around and subject yourselves to this insanity…I may be insane but that doesn't mean I gotta drag you both down with me."

Elaine sighed again and met Gina's eyes with a small smile. Seeing the tears pooling there in her friend's eyes and the uncertainty.

"Elaine…I love ya hun but…I just don't know if I can handle this. I…I need time to think this over…" Gina's green eyes darted nervously to the terrifying specter behind Sir Hellsing. Smiling at the trio as they talked amongst themselves as if it knew exactly what was being discussed.

Elaine felt her heart sink a bit at the prospect that her friend may not be able to help her through this ordeal. "I can't argue with that Gina…it's a big decision…Richard?"

Her mentor had a pained look on his face. "Elaine I really think you should reconsider the danger you're putting yourself into by merely entertaining this notion. Much less following through with it! I'm sorry. I can't…" He looked down sadly at the gold band on his left ring finger.

Elaine's brow creased with remorse. "I know Richard. You have a family to think of…Mary and your newborn…I can't ask you to chance losing them for something that would never bring any gain worth that potential cost."

Richard smiled. "Thank you for understanding. I really do wish you'd just walk away from this…but…if you need any advice you can always call me. I'm sorry I can't offer more…"

Sir Integra stood then, sensing that there really wasn't much left for the three to say…their lines having been drawn in the sand. "Very well…it would be a shame not to have all three of you working on site… Regardless, I've taken the liberty of having your things brought here and checking you out from your hotel. Until you move onto your next assignment and sufficiently distance yourselves physically from this project you are still under possible threat. I doubt you'd be of much moral support or academic assistance later on to Miss Townsend if I did not see to your safety now." William appeared just then as if he had been waiting precisely for this moment.

"William will escort you all to your rooms so that you may compose yourselves and continue to evaluate your choices. I have other business I must attend to but I shall see you all this evening over dinner. If you should need anything, please ask William and he shall accommodate you as best we can. Good day."

With that she turned and disappeared into her mansion.

The vampire bowed with insincere civility. "I do hope you enjoy your remaining time together." He sank into the floor with a mocking laugh and was gone. Leaving the depressed group in William's care.

"If you will follow me, please. I shall show you all to the guest wing. It may be of note that your rooms are not terribly far from one of the main libraries you have been authorized to access." He gave a kindly and sympathetic smile. "It does make for a rather good location should you need to discuss your situation with each other further."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

William dutifully showed them their accommodations and gave thorough instructions on how to reach the library before taking his leave. All three companions stood in the hallway silently for a few minutes. Just tiredly looking at each other standing in front of their respective doors. Gina began to tear up again and was close to breaking out into full out sobs.

"I-I-I need some time to myself. I'm sorry guys."

Elaine walked over and took the poor woman into her arms. "Don't apologize Gina. I think we all need some time to ourselves. Why don't we all meet in the library in about an hour or hour and a half, yeah?"

Gina nodded with red eyes and Richard quietly voiced his own agreement. Elaine let go of Gina and watched her friend's door close with sad eyes. Hearing Richard's door closing softly one door down on her right. She gave a great sigh and placed her hand on the handle to her room, situated right between her co-workers…her friends…Elaine's shoulders slumped as she turned the knob. Silence settling into the hallway once more. The small hall table and vase of lilies prettily keeping watch over these sad proceedings… The mirror hung decoratively on the wall above flashed briefly with a dark image and two piercing ruby orbs.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

I got a monster in my closet  
>Someone's underneath my bed<br>The wind's knocking at my window  
>I'd kill it but it's already dead<p>

It waits till the midnight hour to come  
>To torture me for the wrong I've done<br>It just sits there and stares at me  
>And it won't let me get any sleep<p>

I got a monster in my closet  
>Someone's underneath my bed<br>The wind's knocking at my window  
>I'd kill it but it's already dead<p>

At first I was scared when I looked at his eyes  
>But now that I know him I'm not that surprised<br>I'm just waiting on the sun to rise  
>Oh, how I wish that old sun would rise<p>

I got a monster in my closet  
>Someone's underneath my bed<br>The wind's knocking at my window  
>I'd kill it but it's already dead<p>

I used to wonder why he looked familiar  
>Then I realized it was a mirror<br>And now it is plain to see  
>The whole time the monster was me<p>

Oh, there's a monster in my closet  
>Someone's underneath my bed<br>The wind's knocking at my window  
>I'd kill it but it's already dead<p>

Yeah, the living dead  
>Only thing that could bring it back alive, woman<br>Is some good, good head

-Gnarls Barkley-"The Boogie Monster"

* * *

><p>AN: Okie dokie. It was rubbing me wrong just having one lonely chapter for this story so I kicked myself in the buttocks and made myself get a second chapter out before school swamped me again and drained my creativity for another unknown amount of time. Would love to hear any feedback on this story. How it's going. If the summary could use some spiffying up. If maybe something struck you odd in the chapters. Or if you're just pleased as peaches with it. Or wtv.<p>

Ummmmmumumummmmm oh. **Knowing how unpredictable an update** I am; if you DO like this story and want to keep track of it as it progresses I really would recommend setting it up on your alerts list. I'm not a ratings whore or review whore or 'ooo I'm on this many listy thingys' whore that will refuse to update unless I get so many blah blah blah. Don't get me wrong. I lurrrrrrv seeing reviews and that my stories or page gets added on favorites or alerts. I reaaaaallly really do. It's flattering. But yeah…if you don't you don't. I'm just trying to be helpful and considerate when I warn you that it may take me **AGES** to update.

I **guarantee I'll update** with my stories. Especially ones people have taken an interest to and that I seem to be getting a good creative flow conceptually on. But again…it sometimes takes me forever because I have things in my life I'm responsible for that have to take precedence over writing things for personal enjoyment. So ok. Enough rambling incredibly too long author's note.


End file.
